Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Sacred
by She-Wolf Ziluna
Summary: My play-through of the game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky but better. Follow a shiny Eevee named Elenayru as she and her partner Luca, a male Riolu, form the best rescue team ever known!  Good luck with that!


**A/N~~ Okay this is based off of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky (WHICH I DO NOT OWN). The main character is Elenayru, a shiny Eevee. For those who are unable to pronounce her name, I will give mercy.**

** (Eh-luh-ney-roo) And there you go! Please enjoy/rate/review/ and all that good stuff!**

* * *

><p>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky<p>

Chapter One: A Storm At Sea

-?-

-?-

Thunder flashed and the sound of rain filled the air.

"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa…!" Someone yelled.

"Are…Are you okay?" Another voice responded as thunder flashed. "No! Don't let go! Just a little longer…Come on! Hang on!" Thunder flashed again.

"N-n-no! I can't…hold on…!" The other voice yelled. Suddenly, light flashed and the voice cried out, "Wahhhhhhhh!"

* * *

><p>-The Beach-<p>

-Morning-

"Urrgg…." A female's voice groaned. "Where….Where am I…?" A silver Eevee lay in the sand, just at the shore of the beach. She groaned again. "I can't….Drifting off…" She quietly slipped into unconsciousness again.

* * *

><p>-In Front of the Wigglytuff Guild-<p>

-Afternoon-

A young male Riolu stood with his arms crossed, facing a large tent-like building designed to look like a Wigglytuff. On the ground in front of him was a pit in the ground, covered by a bamboo grate.

"Hmm…" The Riolu said quietly to himself and began to pace back and forth. He stopped in front of the grate again. "No. I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer! This is it, I have to steel my courage today!" Determined, he stepped forward onto the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A voice, resounding from under the grate, yelled suddenly.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Another voice yelled from under the grate.

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!" The first voice yelled back.

"Waahh!" The Riolu yelled and jumped back, off of the grate. He looked around hoping no one was watching. "That was too shocking!"

He sighed and looked down sadly. "I can't… I can't work up the courage to go in after all...I told myself this is the day, but…" He pulled a small chunk of rock out of the bag he carried. The rock seemed to have been gouged out of the ground, but had a flat top, upon which a strange pattern was drawn in white. Three circles made up the center, with four lines that curled at the end pointing in each direction. A squared feather-like pattern rose up between each line.

"I thought that holding onto my personal treasure would inspire me, but…" The Riolu sighed, picking up the rock and replacing it into his bag. "…I just can't do it. I'm such a coward…This is so discouraging…" He turned and walked down the steps that led up to the cliff top where the guild stood.

As soon as he left, a Koffing and a Zubat came out from behind a bush and turned to each other.

"Hey, Zubat. Did you get a load of that?" The Koffing asked Zubat.

Zubat nodded. "You bet I did, Koffing."

"That little wimp that was pacing around… had something good right?" Koffing asked.

"That wimp had something, that's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure!" Zubat responded.

"Do we go after it?"

"We do."

* * *

><p>-The Beach-<p>

-Afternoon-

Many Krabby sat on boulders and blew bubbles into the air, creating a beautiful scene in combination with the ocean view and the sunset. The Riolu walked over to the shore and exclaimed, "Oh, wow! What a pretty sight!" He gazed out over the waters, marveling at the beauty. "When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles…All those bubbles catching the suns rays…It's always beautiful." He stared out over the ocean again. "This is where I always come when I'm feeling sorry for myself. But it makes me feel good here, like always. Coming here always cheers me up…"

He looked to his side as something in the sand caught his eye. "Hey…" He stated. "What's that?" He walked towards a pile of rocks, and when he got closer he exclaimed, "Wahhh! Someone collapsed on the sand!" He sprinted over and knelt down in the sand beside the silver Eevee who lay unconscious in the sand. He placed a paw on her, and shook her a bit, trying to wake her up. "What happened? Are you alright?"

The Eevee groaned and sat up, looking around in confusion.

The Riolu grinned. "You're awake! That's a relief." He backed up a bit to give her some space. "You weren't moving at all, so I was worried."

The Eevee looked at him and asked, "Where am I?"

The Riolu cocked his head at her and said, "You are at the beach near Treasure Town. How did you end up unconscious on the sand here?"

_I was unconscious? What happened? _The Eevee wondered to herself.

"Well, I'm Luca. What's your name? I've never seen you around here before." The Riolu, Luca, stated.

"Well of course you've never seen me before; we humans tend to stay away from Pokemon." The Eevee said, and stood up.

"What? You say you are a human? You look like an Eevee to me."

"Huh?" The Eevee turned and looked at her reflection in the water. She gasped. _I- it's true! I've turned into an Eevee! But…How did this happen? I can't remember anything…_

"You are… a little odd." Luca said, interrupting her thoughts. "Are you pulling a trick on me or something?"

"No! I swear, I used to be human! But…I can't remember much other than that…" The Eevee exclaimed.

"You're telling the truth?" Luca asked. "Alright then. What's your name?"

"My name? Oh, that's right! My name is Elenayru ." She said, happy that she could remember it.

"Okay, Elenayru. Well, you don't seem to be a bad Pokemon at least." He smiled guiltily. "Sorry for suspecting you, it's just that more and more bad Pokemon have been showing up recently. Many Pokemon have become aggressive lately and things have grown to be somewhat lawless. It's- Ouch!" Luca exclaimed as he was suddenly hit from behind. He was knocked forward, towards Elenayru, who managed to grab him before he crashed into the sand face first. When he was hit though, his bag opened and his rock had fallen to the sand.

"Well I do beg your pardon." Koffing stated, standing beside Zubat, the one who had hit Luca.

"What the heck was that for?" Luca yelled angrily.

"Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us can you?" Zubat jeered.

"Wh-what?" Luca stammered.

"That's yours isn't it?" Zubat asked, pointing a wing at the spot where Luca's rock lay in the sand.

"Wha- How did it-?" Luca checked his bag and saw he was missing his rock.

"Sorry kiddo, but we will be taking that." Zubat said, and picked up the rock.

"Ahh!" Luca exclaimed.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get it back?" Koffing taunted. "What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect you to be such a big _coward_!" He turned to Zubat and said, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

"See you around, chicken! Heh-heh-heh." Zubat sneered.

The two ran off into a cave that was to the left of where they stood.

"Ohh….What should I do?" Luca moaned and asked Elenayru, who had watched all of these events transpire silently." That was my personal treasure. It means everything to me. If I lose it…" He looked down sadly, then back up again. "No! There's no time to waste! I've got to get it back! Elenayru, I know we have only just met, but will you help me get it back?"

_Well, seeing as you are the only person I know right now, and I have nowhere else to go… Do I really have a choice? _Resigned, Elenayru told Luca. "If it is really important to you, then yes."

"R-really?" Luca asked, tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much Elenayru. C'mon let's go!" The two ran into the cave, chasing after Zubat and Koffing.

* * *

><p>-Beach Cave-<p>

-Afternoon-

Luca and Elenayru stepped into the cave, surprised to find that it was well lit by stones in the ceiling that shined a deep blue. The path of the cave was wide, and many rocky outcroppings covered the floor.

"Watch out for other Pokemon in here Elenayru. I told you earlier that there are more violent Pokemon out here now, and many Pokemon live in this cave. They might get a bit…Territorial. We may have to fight them." Luca warned as the two began walking.

"I guessed we would have to do some fighting, otherwise how would we get your treasure back?" Elenayru said, stepping around a large rock.

"Good point." After a minute of so of walking, they came to a fork in the road. Suddenly, Luca stopped and held up a paw, motioning Elenayru to stop. "I hear something." The two ducked behind a stalagmite, just as a Corsula and a Kabuto walked out of the left path. They walked until the stood just a few steps away from where Luca and Elenayru hid.

"I could have sworn I heard someone out here." The Kabuto said, addressing the Corsula.

"I don't see anyone, so you must have been hearing things. C'mon, let's get back to camp." The Corsula said.

The Kabuto nodded and headed back the way they came. Luca and Elenayru stepped out of their hiding space and looked at the fork in the path.

"Well, that was close. Nice ears Luca." Elenayru said, smiling.

"Uh, thanks Elenayru." Luca responded smartly. "A-anyways, which way should we go?"

"I think that those creeps who took your treasure wouldn't chance fighting a whole camp. They would avoid it, right? So, let's go to the right." Elenayru began to walk down the right path, and Luca trailed after her.

The two walked on in silence until they came to an opening that led into a room with a large pool of water, surrounded by rocks and stalagmites. Plants grew from cracks in the rock and several white flowers were blooming. Koffing and Zubat stood facing away from the path were Luca and Elenayru came in.

"You think he'll come?" Zubat asked Koffing.

"Nah, kid is too much of a wimp. Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing answered and laughed.

Luca stiffened beside Elenayru and shouted, "H-hey!"

But turned, and Koffing chuckled. "Whoa-ho-ho, well if it isn't our friend, the big chicken!"

Luca flinched. Stepping forward, Elenayru called out, "We came to get back what you stole from him. It is his precious treasure and it means a lot to him!"

"Treasure you say? So this thing is actually valuable?" Zubat gestured to the rock lying on the ground behind him.

Koffing grunted. "It could be worth more than we though, I'll say. We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might fetch a good price. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!"

"Whaaaaat?" Luca exclaimed.

Elenayru glared at the two. "I guess we will have to beat you for it then. C'mon Luca, we can take these two jerks!" She got in a fighting stance.

"R-right Elenayru." Luca got into a fighting stance next to her.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Seems like they want to fight us for it, Zubat!" Koffing laughed.

"Heh-heh-heh! As if they stand a chance, we-" Zubat was cut off as Elenayru pounced on him, knocking him to the ground and cutting his sentence short.

"Your voice annoys me." She growled.

At the same time Luca had jumped forward and landed a punch on Koffing, who got flung backwards from the force. While Koffing was flying backwards, he got hit by Zubat, who Elenayru had just thrown. Both landed in a heap on the floor.

"Owowowow!" Koffing whined.

"Ugh…" Zubat moaned. "We got roughed up…."

Elenayru stepped past them and said to Luca, "Luca here's your treasure."

Excited, Luca hurried over and picked up the rock, examining it before placing it back in his bag. Then he turned and gave Elenayru a high-five. "Yes, we got it back! Thanks so much Elenayru!"

Koffing and Zubat stood up and turned to the victorious duo. "Don't think you're so awesome, your victory was a fluke!" Koffing exclaimed.

"Yeah, you remember that!" Zubat agreed, then the two turned and left.

"They left in a hurry." Luca observed. He turned to Elenayru. "I would have never got my Relic fragment back if it wasn't for you, so thanks! We should get out of here though, it's almost night. C'mon." Luca walked towards the exit, Elenayru following.

* * *

><p>-Beach-<p>

-Sundown-

"Seriously, I can't thank you enough Elenayru!" Luca exclaimed. he was sitting on a rock at the beach across from Elenayru, who was lying on the sun-warmed sand.

_I only helped because I happened to be here...Was that the right thing to do? _Elenayru wondered. Looking at Luca's smiling face, she thought, _I guess so. Luca is clearly grateful. He's thanked me several times now. it's kinda nice to be appreciated._

Luca suddenly took his rock out of his bag a put it on the ground between them. "This is what they stole. It's Relic Fragment, or at least, that's what I've been calling it. But this Relic Fragment... it's my precious treasure." A dreamy expression came over his face and he looked out towards the setting sun. "You see, I've always likes legends and lore...I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past! Don't you feel the same way? Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics...Uncharted territories veiled in darkness...A new land just waiting to be discovered! Such places must be filled with unimaginable gold and treasure! And history...Wouldn't it be awesome to go down as the one who discovered it all?" He turned and looked at Elenayru again. "That's what I always dream of. It's exciting to me. So one day...I come across this Relic Fragment. I admit it looks like junk, but if you take a closer look, it has a strange pattern inscribed on it. I think this pattern has some significant meaning, and I think it is the key to legendary places, areas filled with treasure! That's the feeling I get from it. Also, it's why I want to form an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something, somewhere! I want to discover where that is! I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment!"

He looked down and continued speaking. "So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice...but...I chickened out." He turned and looked at Elenayru. "So what about you, Elenayru? What are you going to do now? You lost your memory. And you somehow turned into a Pokemon...Do you have anywhere to go after this?"

Elenayru looked away from Luca. _I don't...but..._

"If not, can I ask a big favor?" Luca began and Elenayru looked back at him. "Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me? I'm sure we would make a great team!"

Elenayru's mind raced._ Whaa? What should I do? I'm getting recruited out of the blue! I don't even really understand what an exploration team is...But, this will give me something to do. At least until I get my memories back...If I every get them back. Maybe I will get them back if I hang around him._

Aloud, she said. "Sure, I guess we can form a team."

"Really? You will? Thank you so much Elenayru! We are going to be a great combination!"Luca exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"What should we do now?" Elenayru asked.

"I think we should go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices." Luca responded.

"Who is Wigglytuff?" Elenayru asked.

"He is the leader of the local guild where exploration teams are trained. So we would have to go there to become an exploration team." Luca explained. "I'm sure the training will be tough though...But let's give it our best, okay?"

"Of course!" Elenayru stated. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, c'mon!" Luca responded happily before setting of towards the guild, with his new teammate in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, Luca and Elenayru formed an exploration team. This turned out to be their very first step into many fantastic realms of adventure that awaited their arrival.<strong>


End file.
